the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Clancy
Ava Clancy '''(born '''Tia Mason) is a friend of Edward Maglio and a character in the Delta Verse. She is a student at St. Bernard University, which neighbors Edward's college (Evergreen Institute). Biography Early life and teen years Born under the name Tia Mason, the girl who would come to be known as Ava Clancy was born on August 23, 1999 in New York City, New York. Her mother, an FBI agent named Emma Mason, was impregnated with Tia after being molested by a serial rapist. However, her birth mother gave the child up for adoption, feeling too incompetent to be a mother. As a result, Lindsey was adopted by American missionaries Dona and Kenneth Clancy. The child's name was changed to Ava Clancy. Throughout her childhood and teen years, Ava was a tomboy, hanging out with young boys and having a strange aversion towards normal "girly" activities. She was also quite a rebel in high school, going out to party during times when she should have been studying for high school tests. She graduated high school in 2016. Participation in the Turkish Conflict Ava participated in the Second War on the Babylon Coalition, where she encountered the Order of Taurus alongside Edward Maglio and several other friends. She also developed a rivalry against Gulsu Kivanc, a member of the Order of Taurus. This rivalry soon died down following an unexpected act of kindness from Ava to Gulsu, and by the conclusion of the conflict, Gulsu and Ava went from bitter enemies to good friends. Joining the military Following the end of summer vacation, rather than go to college directly, Ava instead enlisted in the United States Army, serving in the 34th Infantry Division, AKA the Red Bulls, as a sniper. She then spent half a year participating in Operation Inherent Resolve, training Kurdish militia fighters to fight ISIS. In 2018, she was abruptly transferred to the 1st Infantry Division of the US Army and deployed to Afghanistan, where she spent another half year. Unlike the last one, in Afghanistan Ava saw combat; during a patrol in the Afghan Mountains, her unit fell victim to an ambush by the Taliban. A firefight ensued, leading to many US Army personnel dead or wounded. In a valiant rescue effort, Ava was able to use a sniper rifle to provide cover fire until a rescue team arrived. However, Ava's sniper team eventually fell victim to a separate ambush by the Taliban while attempting to exfiltrate the area. In the ensuing gunfight, nearly her entire team was wiped out, save for Ava and her friend Chanda Davis. Ava was soon injured during a hand to hand fight with a Taliban fighter that was assaulting Chanda, resulting in her being honorably discharged from the military. After leaving the military, Ava enrolled in St. Bernard's Univerisity in St. Louis, Missouri, where she started studying Computer Science. Meeting Edward During a college visit to Evergreen Institute, Ava met a young man named Edward Maglio. The two were at first timid towards each other, but eventually grew to become friends. Edward, in particular, gradually developed a crush on Ava. By 2019, Edward was starting to have a crush on Ava, though they never officially began a relationship. Campaign against Fu Zedong While Ava didn't personally participate in the Campaign against Fu Zedong at first, she did relay a story to Edward regarding St. Bernard University having a phase where cheating ran rampant and nearly no one got caught for a whole semester. Edward expressed doubts as to how such a morally objectionable act could go on unpunished for so long. Ava blamed it on poor accountability systems. She later participated in a massive brawl against the Babylon Coalition and the Gods of Darkness. Becoming a superhuman During the 2019-2020 School Year, Ava competed alongside Edward Maglio and many others in a Bingo game hosted by Evergreen Institute's Chair of Student Involvement. She and Edward both won a box of Wonder Cola and celebrated by drinking the Wonder Cola. After a long night, they went to bed. When she awoke the next morning, she found that she, alongside Edward and the others who drank the Wonder Cola, were gifted with superpowers. War on the Eternals While Ava didn't participate in the War on the Eternals' Venezuelan Front, she did participate in the Bolivian Front of the conflict. Specifically, she conducted cyber-attacks against the Eternals' ability to recruit new members online by launching DDOS attacks using Low Orbit Ion Cannon. Venezuelan Civil War TBA Personal details Personality Ava is a quiet but strong-willed woman; she comes across as an introvert, but once someone knows her well enough she can be their best friend. This was first demonstrated with Gulsu Kivanc; the two women became close friends after Ava decided to open up about her life to Gulsu. Physical appearance Ava is a tall blonde girl with blue-green eyes. Her eyes will appear blue under certain lighting conditions and green in others. She is 5'6" and weighs 125 lbs. Habits and beliefs TBA Powers and Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Due to her former military background, Ava is trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat. She was taught MMA in her youth, and was trained in US Army Combatives during her time in the military. *'Multilingualism': Ava can speak English, Hebrew,, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Thai, and Vietnamese. *'Master Marksman': Ava's father taught her how to shoot. By her late teens, she was very good at shooting; she killed a deer from about 2,300 miles at the age of 16. As a military sniper, she was able to kill a target from a helicopter flying 200 meters above the ground. Powers *'Awesomeness Physiology': After consuming Wonder Cola, Ava found that she had suddenly possessed "awesomeness level 9,000". *'Auto-Reflexes': Ava could respond to external stimuli involuntarily because of Wonder Cola. She could sense that Edward was about to throw something at her moments before he actually threw an object and dodged the object in a flash *'Accelerated Healing': Ava's body could heal injuries overnight, even if they took years for normal people to recover. For instance, she sprained her hand during a Volleyball accident after school, only for it to heal within a day. *'Adoptive Muscle Memory': Ava could mimic what other people could do simply by watching them, resulting in Ava learning crazy feats virtually overnight simply by observing people * Enhanced senses: Ava's senses were enhanced to near superhuman levels because of Wonder Cola, allowing her to observe better, hear things from miles away, and smell objects from several city blocks away. *'Enhanced intelligence': Ava's IQ was greatly enhanced because of Wonder Cola, granting her powers of enhanced memory, enhanced intuition, enhanced reading, Accelerated Probability, Enhanced Calculation, Hypercognition, and Tactical Analysis. *'Inhuman Strength': After consuming Wonder Cola, Ava was gifted with superhuman strength; she could destroy a concrete wall by punching it, destroy a door by leaning against it long enough, and crush someone's hand by squeezing it. Gallery Ava Clancy in Jerusalem.jpg Ava Clancy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Morally ambiguous Category:Frenemies